Bella's First's
by Scousemouse84
Summary: This story is about an overprotective Edward and a very stubborn Bella. It tells of Bella's first time trying new things and how she reacts to them. WARNING! This story contains domestic discipline from the first chapter and sexual content in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV

I could never tire of the sight of Bella sleeping. Staring at her face, her beautiful porcelain skin, her chocolate coloured hair flowing down the sides and splayed out like a river across the pillow, she is the definition of beauty!

I am extremely thankful for everyday I can call her mine. I never imagined, in all of my years of existence, that I could be this happy. She makes me feel alive, she makes my life complete.

Her ability to love me, unconditionally, still amazes me. She deserves so much more than I can give her but selfishly, I am gratified that she chooses to be with me, regardless of the dangers being associated with my family and I places her in.

I will do everything within my power to keep her safe. I have failed her twice before and almost lost her to that evil, sadistic bastard, James. Also believing my leaving was what is best for her, leaving her at the mercy of young, uncontrollable werewolves. It was all my fault.

She needed them to protect her, when I never, from Victoria, James' mate, who was and still is hell bent on taking her life to avenge his death at the hands of my family.

I vow to never do such a thing again. I shall never leave her side unless she orders me away. Even then, I would stay close to her incase she needed me.

How close I came to losing my only reason for existing, still haunts me. I will make it up to her, even if it takes an eternity! I still can't believe she had to put her life in the hands of those volatile, overgrown, dogs!

Again, that is no ones fault but my own. She really is a magnet for danger, no, that's not a broad enough clarification, she is a magnet for trouble! If there is a life threatening situation, within a 10 mile radius, you can guaranty it would find my Bella.

I am going to have to take matters in to my own hands to protect her from everything, including herself. I will keep her safe, no matter what it takes!

Bella's POV

Peering around these familiar woods, should feel comforting but, right now, it feels the exact opposite. It feels sinister. I am riddled with fear as I cautiously make my way towards the growling sounds I can hear ahead of me.

Grabbing from tree to tree, using them to support myself so I don't fall over my own, uncoordinated feet, I find the source of the growls that filled the air.

Standing in a defensive stance, teeth exposed and eyes as black as night, was Edward. Even in this predicament, I feel nothing but love for this mythical being. My attention held by the man I gave my heart to.

The pained whimper that came from my right, tore through me, forcing me to break my gaze from the love of my life to look into the oversized wolf eyes of Jacob Black, my best friend.

The shaggy haired, red brown wolf, standing twenty feet away from me brought on feelings of protectiveness. Jake is like my little brother and I love him as such. I wanted to go over and comfort Jake, tell him everything was okay but I was stopped by Edward.

"Stay back Bella, he is not in control of himself" Edward warned me. That only drove Jacob to snarl even more viciously than before. I noticed how he was now leaning back on to his hind legs, pressing his front paws into the soil beneath him, his ears pulled back till they were almost flat on his head, whilst bearing teeth.

"JAKE. STOP!" I screamed at him, trying my best to stop the attack which I was sure was about to happen. He didn't even knowledge that I had made a sound. His growls grew in volume, a murderous look etched on to his hairy face.

Before I could say another word, Jake pounced, snapping his jaws whilst he flew through the air, aiming at Edward... "NOOOO... JAKE" I screamed as I sat, bolt up right, in my bed.

It took me a few seconds to realise where I was. That the images, burned into my memory, were only another one of my nightmares.

I wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on my forehead as I urgently looked around my room. The darkness outside my window gave no indication of the time.

The ice cold, marble like hand that now caressed my arm wordlessly told me that my search was over, I now knew where my beloved was. I turned and gazed in to the golden but troubled eyes of Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side, my eyebrows pulling together. "Nothing, my love." I didn't believe him, I knew that look on his, pale, perfect face.

"Edward please, don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong" I repositioned myself so I was face to face with him, my hand on his rock hard, well formed torso. "what was your nightmare about, Bella?" I diverted my gaze so I was now looking at the radio alarm clock, sitting on my nightstand.

The bright red digits shining back at me, let me know it was 5:24 in the morning. I was biding my time, not wanting to answer Edward's question. "Bella" he said, his voice low but commanding.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "It doesn't matter, it was only a dream!" I finally answered him. "It does matter, Bella, whatever these dreams are about, they're interfering with your sleep. You haven't slept properly for weeks now!" "Edward" I moved to get off my bed, "I don't want to talk about it!" I walked over to my bedroom door then turned to face him as I opened it "I need a human minute" I said as I walked out, closing the door behind me.

Telling Edward about my nightmares is a conversation I don't want to have. I flushed the toilet, washed my hands and then grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I groaned. I look a mess.

I washed my face and then brushed my hair, tying to prolong this time away from Edward. Not that I wanted to, I just didn't want to face the Spanish Inquisition I knew awaited me on my return to the bedroom.

Upon entering the room, I looked to Edward, laying on my bed like a God. His body looked relaxed but his face torn. I waited by the door, unsure of what to do. He raised his arms and I quickly made my way into his embrace.

I felt so comfortable, leaning in to him. Even though his body is ice cold and hard as stone, it wrapped around me like he was made for me. My own personal Adonis.

"Bella, talk to me, I need to know what you're thinking!" Here we go again. Why won't he just give it up? I don't want to talk about this. Craning my neck so I can look in to his eyes "Edwards, please, I don't want to go over this again. I am dealing with it, okay?" I tried to placate him.

Thankfully, he let the subject go for now. "So, what's your plans for today?" He asked me, his face serene once again. "Well, I was thinking of going to see Jake, seeming as though Charlie ungrounded me last night" "no Bella, I can't let you do that!" He told me.

Did he really just say that I can't see Jake? Sitting up, I backed away from him crossing my arms across my chest. "What do mean, you can't let me do that?" I asked, irritation clear in my tone. "Bella, you know my feelings concerning those mutts! I am not going to allow you to put yourself in danger, anymore!" His voice was stern and full of authority.

"Oh, really?" I can't believe he just said that! I immediately got off the bed in search of something to wear. I found my dark blue jeans and army green shirt and made my way back to the bathroom. I said nothing else to him as I left the room. I decided giving him the silent treatment would be the best course of action.

Getting myself dressed in Charlie's ridiculously small bathroom, my anger at Edward for trying to stop me from seeing Jake overwhelmed me. I felt unwelcome tears making themselves present in my eyes. I blinked vigorously, trying to halt them before they could really start.

I pushed my door open, harder than I had intended to and it banged against the wall. I regretted it instantly as Charlie was asleep across the hall. I stood still, waiting to see if I had woke him but I heard nothing, so I proceeded to put on my boots, grab the keys to my truck before quietly making my way down the stairs.

I totally ignored Edward. I was too scared to say anything incase I said something I would regret. The way I was feeling at the moment, there was a high possibility.

Before I could move two steps from the bottom of the stairs, Edward was in front of me. "Bella, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Is he serious? Is he actually going to act like he has done nothing wrong? Right now, I knew exactly how Jake felt before he phased, I was shaking so bad.

I couldn't even dignify his questions with a response. I just stared at him with my eyebrows raised and my lips set in a hard line. I slowly shook my head and let out a huff before heading towards the front door to retrieve my coat, hanging by the door.

Edward stood beside me, keeping quiet, just gazing at me intently.

I shoved my arms in to the sleeves of my coat, leaving it unzipped and made a grab for the door with my left hand. Edward grabbed it before I could make contact. "Seriously Bella, where do you think you are going? He kept hold of my hand as he waited for an answer.

I jerked my hand free from his grasp, whilst opening the door with my right hand. I half walked, half ran out of the house, heading for my truck. Visibility was poor as it was still dark outside. I am clumsy at the best of times, so when I fell over my own feet, it didn't surprise me.

Edward caught me before I could hit the floor, nothing unusual there. He picked me up and set me back on my feet only, he kept a hold of me. "Thanks" I said curtly, pulling away from him. He kept a firm grasp of me, refusing to let me go. My struggling frame could not escape him.

My frustration got the better of me as I broke my silence. "Edward, what the hell do you think you are doing? Get off of me!" "Not until you tell me where you are going" "are you kidding me? You can't do this" "I can, Bella and I will! Now tell me, where are you planning on going?" Oooh! Stupid vampire with his stupid vampire strength!

"Jacobs... I'm going to see Jake, alright?!" Although I said it like a question, it was more of a statement. "No, you're not Bella! Come back in to the house" releasing one of my arms, Edward began to pull me back with the other towards Charlie's house.

"Edward, you can not do this! Let me go, now" I emphasised the 'now' with a stamp of my foot. "Bella, you are acting like a child! Stop this now and return to the house with me" "I want to go to Jake's and you can't stop me!"

Edwards POV

I can't believe how unbelievably childish Bella is acting right now! Why can't she see that I am just looking after her? I am doing this for her own good! It is not safe for her to be around them wolves, they are too unpredictable. I need to get this situation under control as soon as possible.

"Bella, we are going back inside, wether you like it or not!" I picked her up by her waist and began to carry her towards Charlie's house. "Fuck you, Edward!" She spat at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, not believing what I have just heard Bella say. What on earth has gotten in to her? This can not go on any longer, I won't allow it!

Bella was still trying to free herself from me, when I changed our direction and walked over to her truck. She stopped as soon as we neared it. "I knew you would see sense, now put me down" she commanded.

I carried her to the front end of her beat up, old red truck and lifted my left leg and placed my foot on top of the front tyre. "What are you doing?" She asked as she turned to face me, curiosity clear on her face. "This" was all I said as I placed her over my raised lap, so her legs and upper body hung on either side.

Before she had a chance to protest, I started swatting her upturned, jeans clad bottom. I had landed a few swats before she rven realised what was happening. Her struggling started after the forth swat. "Ooowww! Edward, what do you think you're doing? Stop... That hurts... Please Edward?"

She soon found that kicking her feet and grasping at thin air, did her no use so she opted to try and protect her back end with her hand. With my left hand, I took her hand and pinned it to the small of her back and continued to spank her, striking one cheek at a time.

I made sure to not use too much of my strength, just enough to make an impression and get the desired affect. I could hear her breathing getting ragged and her heart was beating at thrice her normal rate.

"Ooow... Please Edward... Ooow... Stooppp!" She begged as I kept my pace. The spanking was rhythmic, working out at one swat per second. "I'll be good! I'll go back inside, just please stop?"

I ended her spanking by tilting her further forward to gain better access to her more sensitive parts, right where her butt meets her thighs. I gave her five of the hardest swats to each one of her sit spots before standing her on her feet in front of me.

"Are you going to behave your self now, Bella? Or do you need to go back over my knee?" I asked her. She stood there, tears streaming down her face, trying to control her breathing. "Y... Yes... I... I'll be good!" She replied meekly. "Good girl! Now come" I held her hand and led her to the entrance of Charlie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Here I am, walking back to Charlie's house, hand in hand with Edward and my rump feeling like the fires of hell have just shot out the earth and landed on my butt. I can't get my head around what has just actually happened?

One minute I was standing my ground, letting Edward know that he has no control over my decisions. I am seventeen years of age, so I can do what I want, when I want to do them. The next minute, I am over his knee getting spanked like a 5 year old. To make matters worse, I was crying like one too!

My mind is all over the place as I try to make sense out of everything that has just occurred. Why would he do that to me? More to the point, why would he think that it is acceptable to do suck a thing?

I was brought back from my thoughts as Edward gingerly removed my coat. Silently, he made his way over to the front door to hang my coat back on the hanger I had not so long ago removed it from.

I have conflicted emotions as he slowly makes his way back to me. I want to run the distance between us and wrap my arms around him, pulling him close and breathing in his beautiful scent. At the same time, I want to slap his face, letting him know how much I disapprove of his recent treatment of me.

I will admit, slapping him is probably not the best idea I have ever had. I would only hurt myself and he wouldn't even feel it. "Sit down Bella." His voice was low, if I weren't facing him, watching his lips move as he said it, I'm not sure I would have known he had said a word.

"Why" I asked curtly. My anger clearly showing in my tone. "I would like to speak to you about what has just happened." Well this should be good, I thought as I made my way over to Charlie's two seater green sofa, walking around the dark wooden coffee table.

I slumped down, ready to hear his explanation, when the burning sensation in my behind was amplified to the point where I had no choice but to jump back to my feet and vigorously try to rub the sting away. The yelp that escaped my lips whilst doing so, only helped to increase my embarrassment tenfold.

Edward stood in front of me now, nothing but worry etched in to his marble face. "Bella. Are you ok?" His unneeded breathes escaping from him in quick succession. "I'm fine!" I snapped at him. Annoyed at his question because he is the cause of my discomfort.

A few seconds of preparation later, I slowly lowered myself down on to the sofa cushion. Even with my body tensed, I couldn't prevent the gasp I took that showed my pain. As soon as I had my breathing under control, I looked to Edward for him to start.

"Bella, I am sorry I had to do that to you just now, but I felt that you left me no other choice" "no other choice? Are you kidding me?" I couldn't control the volume of which my questions came out. "Bella, lower your voice, you're going to wake Charlie." Edward hissed.

I composed myself before calmly proceeding. "Edward, you can't control me! It's not fair for you to stop me from seeing my friend!" I'm sure the hurt I was feeling was evident on my face. "I can assure you, it was never my intention to control you Bella but past events have proven that you have no concept of self preservation. You run head first in to dangerous situations - whatever they may be. Never before have I met some one more prone to life threatening idiocy, than yourself."

How can I argue with that? Everything he has just said is nothing but the truth. The worst thing is, he knows that I know he is right. The smug look he is now sporting only serves to bring on another round of irritation in me. Just because he is right, doesn't mean I have to acknowledge it. Im going to fight for my right.

Looking at him sitting there, perched sideways on my sofa with his pale white hands entwined around one another and his arms resting on his thighs. His stunningly beautiful, any model would kill for, face with his reddish brown hair pointing in every direction. Wait... Where was I going with this?

Damn sexy vampire! Just looking at him makes me loose my trail of thought. If I was going to have a chance at winning this argument, as hard as it may be, I need to not look at Edward.

Edward's POV

Looking at my Bella, sitting there chewing on her bottom lip whilst her eyes dart around the room, looking at anything but me, I could tell she was mulling over what I have said to her. If there was ever a time I truly wished to be able to read her mind, it was now.

I decided it would be more productive if I were to let her come to a conclusion on her thoughts before I continued to inform her of my plans concerning the future of our relationship. I am fairly positive that she isn't going to like what I have to say, but it is something that I just have to do. I will not let her risk her life anymore!

I understand how difficult it is going to be for her to adjust to the rules I am about to set in place, considering she has never had rules before. Up until now, she has pretty much had to fend for herself, despite the fact that she had lived with her mother, Renee, until she came to Forks.

Renee is a kind hearted lady but she has the mind set of a child. The time I spent with her, around Bella's hospital bed, was fascinating to me. She is the exact opposite to Bella. She is a care free spirit, living for today and not giving a thought about tomorrow. whereas my Bella, although so young, knows exactly what she wants. Given, it's not what I would like for her but once she gets something in to her mysterious head, there is no stopping her.

Bella's steely determination set in her bright, chocolate eyes, let me know she is ready to talk. "Edward, maybe you're right about danger, it does seem to find me, wherever I am but you're wrong about the wolves... They would never hurt me!" The blank stare that followed her statement tells me she is thinking of something that contradicts the point she is trying to get across.

"Bella, the wolves are dangerous and they can't always control themselves. Look at Sam's imprintee Emily." I paused for a minute, to let the image of Emily Young enter her mind, the scars that mar her once beautiful face. "Those scars are the result of one moment of uncontrollable rage on Sam's part. He never intended on hurting Emily, she was too close to him when he phased and now she has to live with the effects of that rage for the rest of her life."

Bella sank back in to the sofa, looking like she had resigned but I knew her better than to think she would give up that easily. "I know what happened to Emily and most of what you said is true but they won't hurt me, Edward" still as stubborn as ever! "If it weren't for Jake and his pack, I'd be dead already! They saved me from Laurent and Victoria, I owe them my life. I trust them!"

Bella being naive is normally so endearing to me but this time I find myself feeling furious towards her. "Why can you not see that I am right, Bella? Why do you insist on endangering yourself by wanting to put your life in the hands of those werewolves?" I asked her, my fury showing through in my tone. The shock on her face at my sudden outburst calmed me instantly.

With my new, calm demeanour, I moved myself closer to her on the sofa and placed her warm, delicate hand in mine. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Bella." I told her as I rubbed small circles across the back of her hand. "When if think of you being hurt, or worse tears me apart. I cannot bear the thought of it! With that being said, I now realise what needs to be done to protect you."

"And what would that be exactly?" She asked me, petulantly but slightly nervous. She pulled her hand from mine and crossed her arms over her chest and raised her left eyebrow. "Oh Bella, please realise that I am doing this for you own good!" I tried to placate her before informing her of my plans.

"I have decided on some rules that I need you to abide by..." before I had the chance to continue, she jumped to her feet. "No way, you can't be serious?" She turned to walk away from me. I was next to her, holding her back by her arm in less than 1 tenth of a second. "Sit back down Bella, I haven't finished" "yeah, well I have!" She said through gritted teeth. "Get off me Edward, now!" "Not until you sit down and let me finish" I warned her. "Fuck this! I'll call Charlie..." She threatened me. "If that's what you want to do, go ahead... Whilst you're there, tell him I did this..." I turned her to the side and swatted her six times at vampire speed.

I knew her threat to call Charlie was an empty one but still, I was not about to let her continue with the vulgarity she has displayed today.

Bella's POV

Holy cow! I can't believe he has just hit me, again! Wow, my butt smarts! I'm struggling to form a coherent thought as all I can think about is the burning pain in my rear end.

I reached back and tried to pull my jeans away from my stinging skin, the difference was only minuscule but I kept doing it anyway. I half turned to face him, "Edward, will you stop smacking me?" I said in a whiny voice. My watery eyes making him not much more than a blur in my vision.

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms before sitting himself back down on the sofa, making sure to hang my butt between his thighs to lessen my discomfort. "My love, I don't want to have to take you in hand like this, but I will continue to do so until you behave yourself. No more cussing, do you hear me?" I nodded my head in response. "Good girl!" He kissed me lightly on the top of my head.

As silly as this sounds, sitting here cradled in Edward's arms after he has just reprimanded me, I can honestly say that I've never felt so loved, burning butt and all. I am so content right now, I could stay in this position for the rest of the day. The fact that it is not yet 6:30 in the morning, was not lost on me.

I'm sat here, silently relishing in the love I can feel emanating from Edward, thinking of our time we have spent together when Charlie's heavy footsteps from up above broke me from my reverie. I knew I had to change my position as he wouldn't be best pleased if he came down to find Edward holding me like this. I waited until I heard Charlie closing the bathroom door until I begrudgingly got to my feet.

"Morning Dad" I called out as Charlie came down the stairs. Although I always refer to him as Charlie, I call him Dad when I am speaking directly to him. I suppose growing up only seeing him once, maybe twice a year, it was easy to see him like an uncle or family friend rather than a father. "Good morning Bells" he greeted me back.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" I offered "aw, yes please, Bells!" Charlie answered as he let out a rather loud yawn, whilst stretching himself till he was almost able to touch the ceiling. "You go and get yourself dressed and I'll get started." On his way back up the stairs, I didn't miss the unapproved glance he threw at Edward, but thankfully he kept his opinions to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie stepped in to the kitchen, fully dressed in his police uniform. Charlie was the chief of police here in Forks. "Mmmm smells good" he announced appreciatively. I plated up his sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, beans and toast and served it to him at the kitchen table.

"Aren't you having any?" He asked "no, I'm not hungry" I lied. The truth is, the thought of sitting on one of the hard, wooden, kitchen chairs was far from appealing. I decided to hang around the kitchen and talk pleasantries with Charlie, whilst I washed the pots and pans I used to cook breakfast, before he went to work.

By 7:20, he was heading out the door, "Be good you two" was his parting words as the door closed behind him. Mentally I wished he would come back. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation I was about to have with Edward and I would do anything to put it off.

I stood in front of Edward, still not wanting to sit down. "Sooo" I said meekly, letting him know that I was ready to talk. "Would you like to sit back on my lap?" He asked me. I took him up on his offer eagerly. I worked my way in to the same position I was in before Charlie made an appearance.

Edward's POV

With Bella cradled back in my arms, I unnecessarily cleared my throat before I began. "How are you feeling Bella?" "I'm a little sore but apart from that, I'm fine!" She told me. I should have known she would say that as she normally does, regardless of whether she is okay or not. In truth, I have really come to despise the word 'fine'.

"Are you ready to hear what I have to say? I don't want no more childish outbursts!" I warned her. "I'm ready" she said, once more biting on her bottom lip. She always looks so cute when she does that! "That's good to hear!" I shifted her round slightly so we were face to face.

"Bella, like I said before, I have decided on some rules that I need you to abide by, failure to do so will result in a very sore behind on your part." I let that sink in before I continued. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Bella?" "I do but, what exactly are these rules you want me to follow?" Well, at least she is being rational this time, I thought to myself.

"Rule number 1: you are to never go anywhere without your cellphone. I want to be able to get in touch with you at anytime I need to!" "Okay, I can do that" she informed me.

"Rule number 2: you are to let me know of any plans you have. I want to know where you plan to go and who you are planning to go with!" Her mouth flew open and little creases were starting to form between her eyebrows as they slightly pulled down over her eyes. "Are you serious, Edward? You want me to check in with you before I do anything? Like you're my father? Please tell me you're joking?" "I am deadly serious, Bella!" "Well forget it, I'm not having it, you are being absolutely ridiculous!" She tried to pull herself off my knee.

"Bella, calm down!" I warned her, holding her just tight enough to keep her in place. There was only one more rule left and I wanted to get this conversation over and done with. "But..." "No buts, just listen" she rolled her eyes and huffed at me but she stilled herself and said no more.

"Rule number 3: under no circumstances are you to be around any werewolves or to go anywhere near LaPush!" This was the big rule, the one I know she will have the biggest problem with and judging by her face, I was right!

Bella's POV

"No... No way... Nu uh.. I'm not doing it! I can't believe you would try and impose something like that? You can shove your rules up your ass! I will see Jake, no matter what you say!"

Am I having another nightmare? This can't be real! As I was about to protest some more, I suddenly felt myself being raised and swiftly turned over so I was face down over Edwards lap, my face just inches away from Charlie's wood effect, linoleum floor.

"Please Edward, don't do this, I'm sorry!" I begged him. I really can't take another spanking! This is way too much, I'm going to need a new butt after today.

"I warned you about cussing, didn't I?" He said and I felt his left arm wrap around my waist as he pinned as he pulled me in, closer to him. "Oh, no Edward, please... Please... Please... Don't?" My attempts at getting him to stop were futile.

He began to spank me, not overly hard but my backside was still hurting from the earlier assault it had suffered, so the burning sensation started straight away. My tears came thick and fast as he rained down blow after blow on my already, well spanked derrière.

Before I had even realised I had done it, I reached my right hand back in an attempt to protect myself and like he had the first time, he pinned it to the small of my back without even breaking his rhythm.

I tried to beg again through my sobs. "Ooowww Edward... P.. Please... St... Stooop..." My legs start scissor kicking and my whole body bucks up and down. I feel a smack on my left cheek, then a smack on my right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left, right, left, right, left, right... "Ooww ooowwww ooowwwwieeee st...st... STOOOPPP!"

The pain engulfed me. I was completely exhausted through struggling and sobbing, I couldn't take anymore. My whole body went limp. I draped over his lap and completely gave in to him.

I felt Edward lower his left leg and raise his right simultaneously and I knew from my earlier experience, what was about to happen but I had no energy or fight left in me, so I just scrunched my eyes shut and prayed for it to be over.

With my sit spots in the ready position, I received 10 hard and firm swats to each side. By the time he had finished, I was a blubbering mess. I couldn't get out a single coherent sound.

Edward's POV

Seeing my love in this much pain is breaking my un-beating heart. What's worse is knowing that I am the cause of her pain. I hope she can forgive me for doing this to her?

I left her laying over my lap, rubbing small, calming circles on her back. Her sobbing seems relentless. After five straight minutes, they started to die off and I could tell she was trying to regain control of herself. A further three minutes later, her cries had gave way to a whimper before they completely subsided.

Once I was completely sure her cries had ended and she was back in control, I gingerly picked her up and laid her against my chest, her head snuggled in to the crook of my neck. She didn't move an inch of her body whilst I done so. She was completely spent and I knew it.

She never said a word as I just sat there and held her. Roughly 10 minutes later, her breathing went heavy and I knew she had fell asleep. Slowly I picked her up, careful not to move her too much so as not to wake her and made my way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Outside her room, I shifted her so I was holding her in one arm and opened her door with my free hand. I walked in and pushed the cover of her bed further over to the other side of the bed before gently laying her down on her left side, careful not to put on pressure in her bottom. I removed her boots and pulled the cover over her still, sleeping body.

Like I did a couple of hours earlier, I laid down next to her to watch her as she slept. I moved the hair that had fallen over her face and tucked it behind her ear and ever so gently kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you, Bella" I whispered to her before resting my head on the pillow next to her.


End file.
